Arrays of video and still imaging cameras have been created to generate images of scenes in very high resolution. Camera arrays generate a plurality of images which are then merged to create a high resolution image. Color correction techniques have been applied to the high resolution images based on automatic color matching between the respective images from the array. The accuracy of these color correction techniques under these conditions is limited in the ability to present an accurate color representation of the scene being imaged.